


lazy summer days

by hoosierbitch



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer day. Will breaks out the ice cubes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy summer days

"You're hot," Will said.

Warren glared at him. "What of it?"

"No, I just mean – your body temperature's higher than mine, right? Higher than normal people's."

"You think I'm not normal?"

"No." Warren made a sad face and Will leaned over to kiss him, licking lazily between his lips. Warren didn't flirt with him that often, still wasn't that comfortable just playing around – so Will did his best to reward him when he did. "So I was just thinking about what it's going to feel like."

Warren frowned. "What do you mean? You know what I feel like." Will grinned and shifted on the bed until he was straddling Warren's hips, pressing their erections together.

"I mean when we fuck." Warren's hips jerked underneath his and he took some pleasure from being able to hold his boyfriend down so easily. Superstrength was awesome. "If I fuck you, I bet it'll feel like my dick's in an oven. Burning hot. Too hot, maybe. And if you fuck me – " he shivered, despite the fact that sweat was already beginning to drip down his back, every bit of his skin that was in contact with Warren uncomfortably hot. "I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty?"

Warren shook his head, but Will still got up and left the room. Went to the kitchen and got a big cup of ice. When he got back he found Warren exactly the way he'd left him. Grungy black t-shirt rucked up just a bit to reveal a strip of his stomach, his arms crossed above his head, legs spread just a little, just enough to invite Will in to push them further apart.

He'd never wanted Layla this badly. Not Layla, not any of the girls or boys in the crappy porn he watched when his parents were away, he'd never wanted anyone the way he wanted Warren.

But then, he'd never known anyone the way he knew Warren. Because as strong and capable and confident as his boyfriend strived to be, Will could see through his mask. He was used to looking for weaknesses in his partners, his peers, his opponents (after Royal Pain everyone at Sky High had become a potential enemy). So he drank in the small shake of Warren's wrists as he forced himself to stay still, the way his stomach muscles tensed, the small signs of nerves that only he got to see because he knew Warren so well. Because Warren fought so hard to let go for him.

"Take a picture," Warren said, voice deep and rough, Will felt it throughout his entire body. "It'll last longer."

"Maybe I'll do just that." He had a Polaroid camera somewhere in his closet. And he wouldn't mind having a photo or two to jerk off to at night, after Warren had to go home. "Sometime later, though. I've got something else in mind for now."

The A/C was cranked up in the house but it was still hot in Will's room, the air heavy and humid. He was dressed in an undershirt and shorts. Warren was still in his jeans and two shirts and thick socks, chilly even in the middle of summer. He'd been absolutely miserable all winter (it had been the first time Will had really noticed him in that way, watching him curling up in his giant winter coat, the tip of his nose bright red, every exhale releasing a huge plume of steam into the air).

He put the cup down on his bedside table and climbed on top of Warren again. Stripped his shirts off slowly, enjoying the opportunity to play with his nipples, his exposed neck, the strong muscles of his chest.

"This would go faster if you'd – if you'd just let me take this off myself," Warren gasped.

"But that wouldn't be nearly as much fun," Will teased, pulling the shirt the rest of the way off Warren's arms and then recrossing his wrists. He held Warren down with one hand. Warren always tested him. Always tried, at least once, to escape. Just to reassure himself that he wasn't able to. Will tightened his grip in warning and Warren gasped, rubbing his cock against Will's as much as he could.

"Fun is overrated," Warren growled. Will knew by them that the best way to get Warren to relax and stop complaining was just to kiss him, so he did. Kissed him until his eyelids fluttered shut and he relaxed.

And when Warren wasn't paying attention, he picked an ice cube out of the cup, and put it right in the hollow of Warren's throat. A bead of water ran down the side of his neck even as he gasped and tried to get away.

"What are you doing?"

"You're hot," Will murmured, licking at the trails of water. "Want to see if I can get you to cool down."

"That's – that's really not helping," Warren gasped as Will sucked a hickey onto his neck, just low enough that it would peek out from the neck of his shirts when he moved.

"Fair enough." He got a second ice cube and put it right on Warren's tight brown nipple. He had to stretch to keep his hand on Warren's wrist and bite his other nipple at the same time, but he managed. And it was worth it – his fingers were chilled from holding on so tightly to the ice and he felt a bit awkward, stretched out the way he was, but Warren was already losing it.

"Jesus, Stronghold, that burns, why are – why are you – "

He bit down a bit harder on Warren's right nipple before moving over to the left. The ice had completely melted and he licked up the bit of water that was beading on Warren's skin. He wasn't usually warmer than Warren. But he was then, his lips pressed against Warren's chilled skin. "Feel that?" he murmured.

"Yeah," Warren whispered, pressing his chest harder against Will's mouth. "I can – I feel it."

Will pulled Warren's hands up and carefully wrapped them around the headboard. "I want you to hold on, okay? I'm going to need both of my hands."

He waited until Warren carefully adjusted his hold on the headboard, waited for him to nod his assent, waited until he made eye contact for one brief, tense second before he let go of Warren's wrists to sit up. And rest his weight right on Warren's groin. He could feel the hot, hard line of Warren's cock pressing against his ass.

And then he reached over to the bedside table, grabbed another ice cube, and carefully drew a line from Warren's sternum to his bellybutton, up and down until it melted. Then he got another cube and played between his bellybutton and the waistband of his jeans, and then a third back and forth between his nipples.

And the entire time Warren just clenched his jaw and held onto the headboard, his lungs heaving with fast, deep breaths. After the third ice cube melted Will shifted position, bent down, and started to lick all the excess moisture off of Warren's body. Found all of the cold, wet lines and soothed the goosebumps on Warren's skin, warmed him up with his lips and tongue and breath.

"What's it feel like?" he asked, placing a fourth ice cube right on Warren's bellybutton, watching his abs jump under the brush of his fingers, the muscles in his arms tense and shaking. Will was very grateful to have such a strong bed (he'd destroyed a few, when he was first coming into his power).

"It burns," Warren gasped.

Will licked at the water spilling down Warren's side. "Does it feel like fire?"

"N-no, it feels – " another ice cube trailing up and down his ribs, the ticklish skin on his sides, and he lost Warren's answer as it faded into moans.

"Does it feel good?" Warren nodded. "Do you want me to keep going?" Warren took a deep breath before nodding again. "Can I – is it alright if I…?" He played with the button on Warren's jeans but waited for another nod before he started in on the zipper.

He pulled Warren's jeans down just far enough to see the full length of Warren's cock, tenting his boxer-briefs. He gave the head of Warren's cock a quick, chaste kiss through the layer of black cotton, felt it jump under his lips, before he got another ice cube and pressed it right against the tip.

Warren let go of the headboard to try and push Will away, his whole body curled inwards, trying to get Will to stop, to move, to get the ice away from his cock. All Will had to do was press Warren's chest down with his right hand, hook his ankles over Warren's legs to keep them spread wide, and wait for him to tire himself out. Wait for the ice cube to melt, soaking the cotton with cold water. Warren didn't say anything. Kept his mouth closed, lips pressed into a thin, white line, as he writhed under Will's hands.

"Hands on the headboard," he whispered. Warren uncurled slowly, shaking arms grasping blindly for the slats and wrapping his fingers around them tentatively. "Thanks," Will said. He wanted to say something else. Call Warren beautiful, or perfect, wanted to let Warren know how much Will cared for him. But he wasn't good with his words. Almost worse than Warren (who didn't talk often, but when he did, chose his words with purpose).

So instead of saying anything he just sucked Warren's cock through his boxers. Licked around the length of it, then moved to the cold skin of the head and worshipped Warren's cock until he could taste the precum through the cloth, until Warren was back to his normal (abnormal) temperature.

And then he did it all over again.

Twice.

He just held the ice cubes over Warren's cock until they melted, and then sucked him until he warmed up again. Simple. Painful. Beautiful. Warren was a mess by the time he stopped. He'd stopped holding on to the headboard and was just holding on to Will's arms. He'd have gotten bruises in the shape of Warren's hands if he weren't invulnerable.

He got himself off just rubbing against the bed. Overwhelmed by Warren's cock in his mouth, Warren's hands covering his – his fingers wrapped tight around Warren's narrow hips. Warren was far from invulnerable; he knew he'd be able to see those bruises come morning. He came in his shorts, still moaning around Warren's dick, with his boyfriend's legs hitched over his shoulders and his heels pressed against his back.

"You want me to make you come?" he asked, starting to feel uncomfortably hot again, his shorts sticky and Warren's body wrapped all around him.

"Please."

It sent a chill through him. Warren's quiet voice. He always sounded just a bit reluctant every time he spoke, as if he was frustrated that the people around him wouldn't just leave him in peace – Will liked it when they were alone, and the room was quiet, and they were only distracted by each other, Will liked it when Warren spoke softly to him.

He inched Warren's boxers down until just the very tip of his cock was revealed, a dark, flushed red, a pearl of precome visible at the tip.

It didn't take very long. He just sucked as hard as he could and pressed his tongue against the slit like he was trying to work it inside of Warren's body. He could see bits of flame flickering in and out over Warren's body, so he licked harder at Warren's cock – if he didn't come soon, he'd set the bed on fire. And Will really didn't want to explain that to his parents.

He swallowed Warren's come. He always did, he liked to. Liked the way Warren's eyes would get really big, the way his hips would shudder just a few moments longer, liked the way it tasted on his tongue. Liked kissing Warren afterwards, and the way his boyfriend would lick the last taste of it from his mouth.

Then he just collapsed on the mattress by Warren's side. "That was totally awesome." Warren elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't get mad just 'cause you didn't think of it first." Another elbow. "You know that doesn't hurt me at all, right?" Warren sighed and turned on his side, and then wrapped a hot arm over Will's chest. "Well. Alright, then." He was hot, and sweaty, and sticky, but he stayed absolutely still until Warren fell asleep.


End file.
